


One

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	One

He had always avoided mirrors. John wondered why until he found him standing in front of a store front window just looking, simply looking at himself as he had once examined the evidence left behind at crime scenes. 

"What do you see, John; what do you see when you open your eyes in the morning and I'm there next to you?"

"What do I see?"

"Hmmm." He nodded without blinking at the reflection in front of him.

Instinct and time told John that he needed to answer plainly, without poetry.

"You. I see you."

"And who is that, precisely?" Sherlock murmured, still searching the imperfect image of himself imbedded in the every day traffic of an ordinary Thursday afternoon.

John sighed and pressed his fingers against the glass touching Sherlock's gently parted lips, and yet not touching. Sherlock reached out and laid his hand over John's, and shook his head.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter in the least."

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

John waited a moment then whispered to the now bowed head, not giving a rat's arse what a passerby might think. "You are a man, no more, no less, and the reason I open my eyes every morning."

Sherlock raised his head slowly and nodded. "And that's enough." Not a question, but an answer, confirmation, an affirmation, John supposed, but he nodded anyway, as if a question had been asked. 

"Yes."


End file.
